


Under the Sea

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don’t Post to Other Sites, F/M, Female!Nino, Kim salt, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Alya, Male!Marinette - Freeform, super short, zoo episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: virgil-is-a-cutie:Hear me out....Male!Marinette x Female!Nino getting together when they were at the zoo
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_swan_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/gifts).



Ok so I’m fudging canon and say Alya is LB and Adrien is still Chat. When the four of them go to the zoo it’s purely as friends but then the events of the episode go down and Nina and Marin get locked into (the much more romantic and less dirty) aquarium.

It’s basically empty because everyone else had run out at the beginning of the attack. The lights had gone out and the only light is what is filtering in and some of the fish. Being childhood friends means Marin and Nino are already comfortable with each other and they spend the whole time talking and getting closer than they had ever been(Marin still got bullied so the drifted apart) and discover feelings they still had but hadn’t had a name for as kids.

Alya and Adrien find them snuggling and watching the sting rays glide above them like clouds. They don’t even realize that it’s over until the lights come back on and the hear Alya snapping a picture of them. There is a lot of blushing and stuttering.

They start dating officially a few days later.

* * *

In this au Kim is the bully not Chloe. Kim repeats anti-Chinese bs he hears from older boys and his friendships suffer for it. Max doesnt like him, Chloe says shed never love a racist, Alix out does him to make fun of him. The class is super protective of Nina and Marin. Lila is also not impressed by Kim's bs. 


End file.
